Pustka
by ines.sangarinos
Summary: Severus wciąż cierpi po utracie bliskiej osoby. Czy pozornie zwykłe spotkanie pomoże mu pogodzić się z rzeczywistością?


Pustka. Jedyne uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu od ponad roku, a którego nie potrafił w żaden sposób zastąpić. Uczucie, które nie opuszczało go od chwili, gdy ujrzał jej martwe ciało, leżące bez ruchu na błoniach. Uczucie, tłumione nieznacznie przez jej ulubiony koniak, który znów miał ze sobą. Od tamtego dnia, stał się on jedynym trunkiem jaki pijał, choć wcześniej uparcie odmawiał nawet spróbowania. W normalne dni radził sobie bez zbawiennego wpływu alkoholu, ale gdy tylko przychodził tutaj, na jej grób, nie potrafił znieść wszechogarniającej pustki. Wiedział, że tylko się rani, spoglądając na magicznie wykute w kamiennej płycie nagrobka litery, układające się w jej imię i nazwisko tego przeklętego wilkołaka. Doskonale o tym wiedział. Ale wiedział też, że nie mógłby tak po prostu zapomnieć o kobiecie, która sprawiła, że zaczął widzieć kolory w otaczającym go świecie. Chociaż niewątpliwie najwięcej tych kolorów widział w niej samej – w jej włosach, które zmieniały barwę kilka razy dziennie, w jej oczach, błyszczących wiecznym entuzjazmem i w samym jej stroju, rzucającym się w oczy z odległości mili. Chwila, w której ujrzał pustkę w tych jej cudownych oczach, była najgorszą w jego życiu. Jego świat rozpadł się na tysiące drobnych kawałeczków. Nie był w stanie pozbierać z powrotem tych kawałeczków w samotności, jaka mu została.

- Nie uważa pan, że czas już wziąć się w garść, profesorze? – rozległ się cichy głos za jego plecami.

Zerknął przez ramię i zmarszczył brwi na widok młodej, na oko dwudziestokilku letniej kobiety, spoglądającej na niego ze smutkiem w oczach.

- A co ci do tego? – warknął z irytacją. Wyjątkowo nie lubił, gdy ktoś wtrącał się w jego prywatne sprawy.

Kobieta westchnęła i usiadła obok niego. Odgarnęła z twarzy jasnobrązowe włosy i objęła kolana ramionami, wpatrując się w nagrobek.

- Wie pan, przyjaźniłam się z Tonks. Pewnie mnie pan nie pamięta, ale byłam z nią na tym samym roku i w tym samym domu w Hogwarcie – powiedziała cicho.

Severus potarł skronie, próbując skupić myśli. Chociaż wysilał mózg na tyle, ile był w stanie, nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć właściwie nikogo, kto był w klasie razem z Nimfadorą. Sama Tonks tak bardzo pochłaniała całą jego uwagę na każdych zajęciach – między innymi denerwując go na każdym kroku – że wszyscy inny byli tylko cieniami w jego wspomnieniach.

- Jak się nazywasz?

Może mu się tylko wydawało, ale miał wrażenie, że kobieta zawahała się przez ułamek sekundy.

- Jessica Elvendork – mruknęła, nie odrywając wzroku od nagrobka.

- Nie pamiętam cię – odparł Severus, niemal oskarżycielsko, na co kobieta zaśmiała się cicho.

- Nie powiem, żeby mnie to zdziwiło. Wystarczy, że ja pana pamiętam, profesorze. Często pan tu przychodzi?

Zanim odpowiedział, przez chwilę przyglądał jej się uważnie, pociągając łyk z butelki.

- Co to za różnica, czy jestem tu codziennie, czy raz na miesiąc?

- Żadna. Po prostu próbuję podtrzymać rozmowę.

- Nikt cię o to nie prosił – warknął Severus. Nie miał w gruncie rzeczy powodu, żeby być niemiłym dla tej dziewczyny, ale to chyba kwestia przyzwyczajenia.

- Wiem, że nikt mnie nie prosił. Pomyślałam sobie po prostu, że skoro przychodzi pan tu tak często, to może chciałby pan o niej porozmawiać.

- Nie powiedziałem, że przychodzę często.

- Nie dosłownie. Ale podając przykłady, jako pierwsze wymienił pan „codziennie", a patrząc na pański stan, można uznać, że to była prawdziwa odpowiedź – odparła spokojnie, spoglądając na niego poważnie.

Severus prychnął i uniósł butelkę, by pociągnąć kolejny duży łyk.

- Nie potrzebuję z tobą, ani z kimkolwiek innym o czymkolwiek rozmawiać, a już w szczególności o niej – odparł uparcie, odwzajemniając twardo spojrzenie.

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

- Do niczego nie zmuszam – mruknęła i zamilkła, spoglądając z powrotem na nagrobek.

Severus poczuł się dziwnie. Spodziewał się, że będzie się dalej wykłócała, dzięki czemu mógłby się trochę na niej wyżyć. Odkąd ujrzał na błoniach Hogwartu martwe ciało Tonks, praktycznie z nikim nie utrzymywał kontaktu – no, może prócz Minerwy, która sama próbowała zmusić go, by z powrotem zaczął normalnie żyć, niestety bez skutku. Właściwie dopiero teraz zorientował się, że brakowało mu prawdziwej, zwykłej rozmowy z kimś, kto nie stara się wciąż mu wypominać zabójstwa Albusa.

Mimowolnie odchrząknął.

- Po szkole też się z nią przyjaźniłaś? – zapytał cicho, zmuszając się, by nawet na nią nie spojrzeć. Kątem oka dostrzegł cień uśmiechu na jej twarzy.

- Tak, utrzymywałyśmy kontakt aż do jej śmierci. Zawsze ją bardzo lubiłam, chociaż zrobiła kilka głupich rzeczy w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat.

- Na przykład?

- Poślubiła nie tego, co trzeba.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zerknął na nią z ciekawością.

- Co właściwie masz na myśli?

- Nie kochała Lupina. Po prostu zawiodła się na kimś innym i przyjęła oświadczyny Remusa, żeby zapomnieć o tym, kogo naprawdę kochała. Mogę teraz ja zadać pytanie?

Wiedział, że pozwolenie jej na to będzie błędem, ale uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę potrzebuje rozmowy. A skoro miał okazję porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie przejmuje się jego humorem i w dodatku zna na tyle dobrze Tonks, żeby móc rozmawiać o niej, dlaczego nie skorzystać z okazji? Dlatego też niechętnie kiwnął głową.

- Czemu pan się tak bardzo nią interesuje?

Tak, to stanowczo był błąd. Ale skoro sam się w to wpakował, to musiał jakoś z tego wybrnąć.

- Ja… Tonks jest… była wyjątkowa. Była jedną z niewielu osób, które nie traktowały mnie z pogardą – wyrwało mu się, zanim pomyślał, co mówi. Przełknął ślinę i zerknął na nią niepewnie, ale niespodziewanie w jej oczach ujrzał nie rozbawienie czy kpinę, a zaciekawienie. Czując się trochę nieswojo, sięgnął po butelkę, by znów się napić.

- Z tego, co mi opowiadała, wynikało, że pan jej nie znosił.

- To nie tak. Lubiłem z nią rozmawiać…

- Chyba raczej jej docinać? – przerwała mu bezczelnie. Nieznacznie się uśmiechnął, wracając myślami do niezliczonych spotkań Zakonu, w czasie których doprowadzał Tonks do szału.

- Nie tyle docinać, co raczej przedrzeźniać. Wyglądała pięknie, jak się denerwowała – dodał, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Odchrząknął błyskawicznie. – To znaczy…

- Proszę się nie tłumaczyć. Przysięgam, że nikomu o tym nie powiem.

Spojrzał niepewnie w jej oczy, błyszczące szczerością. Nie zwykł ufać komuś, kogo praktycznie rzecz biorąc nie znał, ale skoro już powiedział, co powiedział, to co mógł zrobić?

Wziął głębszy oddech i zamknął oczy, starając się udawać, że jest sam.

- Denerwowała mnie – mruknął po chwili ciszy. – Zawsze mnie denerwowała. Ale robiła to w taki sposób, że brakowało mi tego, jak nie było spotkań. Właściwie to tylko z nią mogłem rozmawiać tak, żeby czerpać jakąś przyjemność z tej rozmowy. Irytowało mnie trochę, jak pięćdziesiąt razy dziennie zmieniała kolor włosów, ale… ale teraz mi tego brakuje. Zresztą bez tego nie byłaby by sobą. Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, ale coś takiego było w niej… mogłem rozmawiać z nią godzinami. Sprawiła, że znowu poczułem, że żyję. Tonks była… niesamowitą osobą. Wyjątkowo… barwną – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. Spoważniał po kolejnych słowach. – Znienawidziła mnie po tym, co zrobiłem. Nie spodziewałem się w sumie czegoś innego, ale to… to zabolało. Ja… chciałem móc jej zaufać i wszystko wyjaśnić…

- Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?

- Wyśmiałaby mnie. A potem wsadziłaby mnie do Azkabanu.

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Była aurorką, to do czegoś zobowiązuje.

- Ale dlaczego uważasz, że by ci nie zaufała?

- Nie była głupia. Nie nabrałaby się na kilka słówek wyjaśnienia.

- W takim razie trzeba było wyjaśnić jej wszystko od początku, żeby zrozumiała.

- Nie mogłem, nie rozumiesz? – wybuchł ze złością. – Chciałem jej powiedzieć o wszystkim, opisać jej to w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, ale ryzyko, że ktoś postronny mógłby to usłyszeć, było zbyt wielkie. Wszystko poszłoby na nic, gdyby dowiedział się o tym ktoś nieodpowiedni. Zresztą, to już nie ma znaczenia i tak jest już za późno.

- Kochałeś ją, prawda?

- Nie. – Severus wziął głębszy oddech. – Dalej ją kocham.

Pomimo zamkniętych oczy, wyczuł, że zbliżyła się do niego. Zaskoczyła go jednak, gdy musnęła wargami jego usta. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy i zamarł, wpatrując się ze zdumieniem w Tonks. Uchylił usta, ale żadne słowo nie przecisnęło się przez jego gardło. Tonks zaśmiała się cicho.

- Zabawnie wyglądasz, wiesz?

- Jak? Przecież ty…

- Ciii – Położyła mu palec na ustach. – Ja żyję. To Nimfadora Lupin zmarła tamtego dnia.

Roześmiała się znów, widząc kompletne osłupienie na jego twarzy. Odsunął na bok jej rękę.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Severusie, czy ty jesteś tępy, czy tylko takiego udajesz? – zapytała z uśmiechem. Zmarszczył w odpowiedzi brwi, powodując tym samym jeszcze większą wesołość u Tonks. Zaraz jednak spoważniała. – Jak już powiedziałam, nie kochałam Lupina. Ale po tym, jak zabiłeś Albusa i straciłam do ciebie zaufanie, nie wiedziałam, co mam ze sobą zrobić. A Remus… zawsze był obok i chciał mi pomóc. Nie wiń mnie za to, co zrobiłam. Byłam załamana i…

- Nie winię cię – przerwał jej. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. – Nie potrafiłbym cię winić za to. Tonks, ja…

- Tak, wiem, ja też cię kocham – wtrąciła się z uśmiechem i pochyliła się, by znów go delikatnie pocałować.

Tym razem objął ją w talii i przytrzymał blisko siebie, oddając pocałunek.

- Mam tylko jedno pytanie – mruknął, gdy odsunęli się od siebie. Tonks wtuliła się w jego tors.

- Hm?

- Po jaką cholerę odstawiałaś tą szopkę?

Przytulił ją mocniej, gdy roześmiała się głośno.

- Chciałam wiedzieć, co o mnie myślisz.

- Ciężko było normalnie zapytać?

- Tak.

- Żmija.

- Nietoperz.

Zaśmiał się i na chwilę rozluźnił uścisk, by wciągnąć ją na kolana. Przytulił ją z powrotem.

- Brakowało mi ciebie – szepnął jej do ucha.

- Mi ciebie też, Sev.

Pokręcił z niesmakiem głową.

- Musisz, Nimfadoro?

- Dopóki będziesz nazywał mnie po imieniu, to tak.

- Ty pierwsza zdrobniłaś moje imię…

- Bo wiedziałam, że ty użyjesz mojego.

- Jesteś niemożliwa.

- Wiem i za to mnie kochasz – odparła, uśmiechając się zalotnie.

- Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że żyjesz? – zapytał cicho, przytulając ją mocniej. Tonks westchnęła.

- Klątwa, którą trafił mnie Dołohow, tylko imitowała śmierć. Główne założenie tego zaklęcia polega na tym, żeby ofiarę pochować żywcem – mruknęła, krzywiąc się lekko. – Wiesz, że wszyscy myślą, że nie żyję i urządzają mi pogrzeb, a ja potem umieram z głodu, bo nie mogę zrobić kompletnie nic. Właściwie działa tylko umysł, a cała reszta jest jakby wyłączona. Miałam szczęście, że Szalonooki się kiedyś z tym spotkał.

- W takim razie skąd się wziął nagrobek?

- Zapytaj Minerwy. Zanim Szalonooki jej wytłumaczył, że ja żyję, postawiła już nagrobki dla wszystkich, którzy zostali uznani za zmarłych. A że kilka dni po bitwie wzięłam rozwód z Remusem i pozbyłam się jego nazwiska, uznałam, że może sobie tutaj stać. Poza tym, jakbym zlikwidowała ten nagrobek, to dalej bym cię szukała po całej Anglii.

- Szukałaś mnie? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.

- Sądziłeś, że tak po prostu dam ci odejść po tym, jak się dowiedziałam, że cały czas byłeś po naszej stronie? Chyba mnie nie doceniasz.

- Możliwe. Ale i tak nie rozumiem, po co była ta cała szopka – mruknął.

- No przecież już ci…

Przerwał jej pocałunkiem. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, gdy odsunął się od niej.

- Możesz mi jeszcze pięćdziesiąt razy tłumaczyć, a ja i tak tego nie zrozumiem. Twoje zachowanie czasami przekracza moje pojęcie.

- Bardzo zabawne.

- A żebyś wiedziała – odparł krótko.

Zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym podjął decyzję. Złapał mocniej Tonks i powoli zaczął wstawać.

- Ej, co ty robisz? – zawołała, obejmując go za szyję.

- A nie widać? Zabieram nas stąd. Za chwilę zrobi się zimno, a musimy jeszcze kilka spraw wyjaśnić.

- Na przykład?

- Na przykład czy bez tych szat wyglądasz tak pięknie, jak sobie wyobrażałem – odpowiedział, spoglądając na nią z szatańskim uśmieszkiem zapowiadającym bardzo, ale to bardzo owocny wieczór.

Tonks pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową i pocałowała go znów w chwili, gdy teleportowali się do jego mieszkania, pozostawiając przeszłość daleko za sobą…


End file.
